The peer review on the NTP Brief on Di (2-Ethylhexyl) Phthalate was completed and the NTP-CERHR Monograph on the Potential Human Reproductive and Developmental Effects of Di (2-Ethylhexyl) Phthalate (DEHP) was issued in November 2006. [unreadable] [unreadable] The draft NTP-CERHR Briefs on Genistein and on Soy Formula were made available to the public on November 8, 2006 and public comments were solicited and received by December 8, 2006. The draft NTP-CERHR Briefs for Genistein and Soy Formula also underwent peer review; the final NTP briefs and monographs for these two substances are in preparation. [unreadable] [unreadable] The draft Expert Panel Report on Hydroxyurea was made available November 1, 2006 and public comments were solicited and received by December 15, 2006. The CERHR expert panel on hydroxyurea convened in Alexandria, Virginia on January 24-26, 2007 to complete their evaluations. Their final report was made publicly available on March 5, 2007 and public comments were solicited and received by April 18, 2007. The draft NTP-CERHR Brief on Hydroxyurea is in preparation. [unreadable] [unreadable] The availability of the CERHR draft Expert Panel Report on Bisphenol A (BPA) was announced in December 2006 and public comments were solicited to be received by February 2, 2007. The CERHR Expert Panel on Bisphenol A met in Alexandria, Virginia on March 5-7, 2007 to evaluate this chemical. Due to the complexity of the issues under discussion, the panel was unable to complete the evaluation and a second meeting was agreed upon. An interim draft expert panel report was made available April 20 and public comments were initially solicited through May 14, 2007, but later amended to be accepted through June 20, 2007. A second expert panel meeting was held to continue the evaluation on August 6-8, 2007 in Alexandria, Virginia. The final expert panel report is in preparation and will be made publicly available upon its completion.